Don't leave me
by Crystaldemy9
Summary: set just after the game, EPIC SPOILERS! Kratos tells Lloyd he has to leave for DK but what will lloyd have to say about it. Rated T just in case. enjoy


_**Yumiko: **yay my first ToS fanfic. _

_right if there's any spelling mistakes please tell me. i tryed real hard to spell check it all. ^^_

_I'm sorry if Kratos seems a little OOC, in any part's. _

_i love it if people comment, it really boost's my self confidence. but please do not flame._

_note: i do not own ToS, well i do. but i didn't make it....  
_

* * *

_**Pant pant pant....**_

running through the Isalia forest in the dead of night wasn't the smartest thing to do,

but to run through it without you swords and anyway to defend your self from monster's in the dead of night is down right suicidal.

Right now though, none of that mattered to Lloyd Irving, neither did the rain that was making his hair loose the will to stand on end or the salty tears that he let run freely down his already soaked face.

No, he just wanted to run.

He wanted to runaway from everything, especial the man that was desperately trying to catch him.

_fireworks shot up in the sky from any and all city's and towns. It was the night after the world was reunited and even Yuan had given himself and his Renegades time off to enjoy the world wide party._

"_hay, Bud why don't you go dance with Colette" Zelos grinned holding up his 4th pint of ale this evening, he pointed to the now ex female Chosen who was dancing around the huge bonfire in the middle of town with Sheena, Preasa and some others from Isalia._

"_um...i-i think I'll pass..." Lloyd blushed "i'm not very good at dancing...and uhh-""OH go on Lloyd, I thought you liked her" Zelos interjected _

"_I-i do" _

"_Then dance with her...you never know Bud, you might score!"_

"_I can't!" _

"_Why not?"_

"_Because last time Lloyd and Colette tried dancing together the both fell over each other and Noishe nearly destroying Dirk's house...ahahaha" Genis who had been listening in on the older boy's conversation butt in._

"_shut it Genis!" Lloyd retorted blushing so much that his face was the same colour as his shirt. Both Genis and Zelos began laughing at Lloyd who was desperately trying to hide his blush._

"_Gahahahaha..ha-hay...brat y-you gotta tell me the hole story ahaha!" Zelos spat nearly spilling his ale._

"_it was the best! I think was Colette's 15th birthday we all went round to Lloyd's for a surprise par-" "I SAID SHUT IT!" Lloyd tackled Genis to the floor and started to give him the dreaded 'noogy of hell', coursing Zelos to laugh even harder at Genis' pleas for mercy. _

"_Lloyd..." all three stopped what they were doing and looked up at the source of the voice. Lloyd and Genis got up and dusted them selves off._

"_hay Da-Kratos" Lloyd chirped trying to act as his he wasn't doing anything._

_Kratos flinched but not so much that the others could see, it pained him that his son couldn't call him 'dad'._

_He motioned for the younger male to follow him as he turned away ._

"_i need to speak with you...alone" ..._

"Lloyd!!" the older man called out to his son, but Lloyd didn't listen.

Kratos called out again just as Lloyd darted around some trees and out of view.

He carried on running after his son. He wanted to explain, he didn't want to have to leave on bad terms with Lloyd.

Kratos turned the corner just in time to see Lloyd trip over a root and fall flat on his face in the mud.

He took this chance to catch up to Lloyd and help him up

"Lloyd..." no response "Lloyd, are you OK? Your not hurt, are you?...Lloyd"

for once Kratos let his fatherly instinct to take over. He sat Lloyd up and, using the end of his cape tried to wipe the mud off Lloyd's face only to be swatted away by his son and then punched in the gut, Falling on the floor, winded.

"don't just think you can get all fatherly on me and think you can make it better because you can't! Why are you going to Derris-Khalarn?! You can't just leave me whenever you fancy!" Lloyd yelled at Kratos standing up.

"It's not fair! For 14 years i've wanted to know who my real dad was.

Then you show up. Lie to me and my friends, betray us, attack us, hurt us.

Then I find out your my dad. then I have to fight and kill you to release Origin to save the world and...and now your leaving me again! Just because your scared to be a father! How do you think it makes me feel Kratos?!"

_Kratos led Lloyd back to Dirk's house and sat down at the table Lloyd did the same, slightly confused _

"_whats wrong...Kratos?" Lloyd asked _

_Kratos cleared his throat "I've...decided to go with Derris-Kharlarn Lloyd, as a member of Cruxis it's my-" "so your going to leave me?" Lloyd looked hurt _

"_...yes" Kratos closed his eye's "I'm sorry Lloyd, but I have to"_

"_no you don't! why doesn't Yuan go, he's part of Cruxis too, right? You can't just leave me...I'm you son and we have some much to catch up on..." Lloyd tried to hold back his tears, in a desperate attempt to get Kratos to stay he tried to say the thing he'd been practicing to say for a week. _

"_please don't leave me again da- da....da...d" Lloyd mentally kicked himself but carried on "...I've missed you...so much, I want you to-...i just want a family..." _

_Kratos was silent for a moment, all that could be herd was faint wimper's from Lloyd as he started to cry._

"_...you have Dirk...and Noishe, and all your friends....you don't need me in you life. You haven't needed me for 14 years..." Lloyd stood up, knocking over his chair. Kratos couldn't tell if he was angry or sad._

"_your so selfish! Haven't you listened to a word I've said!" Lloyd yelled and kicked over the table, everything on it fell on Kratos, coursing him to gasp in surprise at Lloyd's sudden change behaver._

_Lloyd ran out the door of the house and into the forest just as it started to rain..._

"Lloyd...I-I'm sorry" Kratos stuttered trying to get up, But Loyd kicked him back down.

"no Kratos! You can't apologize! Your a selfish bastard! You never give a damn what I think or say, you just do what you want no matter how much it hurts other's!"

Lloyd took a breath and wiped the mud and water from his forehead, tears ran down his face no matter how hard he tried to stop crying.

"you try to end you own life even though I've said there's no meaning in it!

There's enough Angels and half elves on Derris-Kharlarn to do whatever it is they want to do, you don't have to go with them, the only reason you want to go is to get away from me, so you can end you life with out me there to stop you!"

Lloyd broke down, he couldn't hold it in any more, he fell to his knees with his face in his hands. Kratos got up, he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

Instead he walked over to Lloyd and hugged him. Lloyd tried to hit him away at first but calmed down a little, Kratos started stroking Lloyd's hair and cradling him Lloyd mumbled something incoherent "what?" Kratos asked looking down at his son Lloyd mumbled again after a moment "your leaving...because you hate me..." Lloyd hiccuped,

Kratos eye's widened "wha...Lloyd I don't...hate you" he tightened his hold on Lloyd, and moved him so he was sitting on Kratos' lap

"but i'm....not how you would have raised me...I'm not the son you wanted..thats why your..leaving" Loyd snuggled into his father's chest. Kratos was silent, he couldn't find the words he wanted to say, Lloyd thought Kratos hated him because he was raised by Dirk, he thought that he wasn't good enough to be Kratos' son.

After a moment Kratos moved Lloyd so he could look into his eye's

"your...right, your not the Lloyd I would have raised if I had found you that day..."

Lloyd hiccuped dreading what was coming next, he felt like he was going to burst into tears again. But what Kratos did next took him aback, Kratos smiled.

"Lloyd....you are by far better than if I had raised you, your honest, and kind and everything I ever wanted you to be" he kissed Lloyd on the forehead "and so much more..." Lloyd hugged Kratos as if he was going to disappear any second, Kratos did the same to Lloyd. "I'm so proud of you Lloyd"

They sat there in the mud and rain for what seem like forever, before Kratos got up and helped Lloyd to his feet. He sighed "Lloyd if it means that much to you...I'll stay"

Lloyd smiled and hugged Kratos again "r-really?"

"yes Lloyd....and I love you my son" Kratos smiled for the second time that night h could hear Lloyd trying to say something into his chest "i-i...love you too...d-da...dad"

* * *

_fin._

_thanks for reading. i know the ending is a little weak but i didn't know how to end it  
_


End file.
